Fallen and Forgotten
by ScrewSociety666
Summary: A girl stumbles into the lives of the Xmen but will her power cause more trouble or bring hope for a new beginning? During which several of the mutants find that what they thought they knew may have only been a fake reality. Rating may change.


Fallen and Forgotten

By: ScrewSociety666

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any of the characters of that show. I only own my own thoughts and ideas for this story, as well as my own characters. If you enjoy this fic and wish to help and or use my character or an idea please inform me beforehand. Thank you.

Chapter 1

A young brunette stands in front of the mansion gates, looking from the paper in her hand to the plaque on the wall. Xavier Institute for the Gifted. She was at the right place, now all she had to do was get inside and find Xavier. She needed and explanation of everything that was happening to her. Pushing on the gate it creaked open, it wasn't until she had crossed over the vast lawn that she heard voices coming from around back. She followed her ears to the sound to find a bunch of teenagers playing softball on an open field hidden by the front of the school. A younger looking male bumped into her causing him to multiply into a bunch of clones.

"Oh my." she said trying to help a few up. "Are you alright?"

"No I should have been watching where I was going." In an instant he was all back to one person again.

"I'm looking for Xavier, could you tell me where to find him?" she asked with a smile. The boy turned and shouted for an older woman who didn't look more than 35 but her silky white hair would lead you to think differently.

"Yes Jamie?" she asked kind and sweet, kind of motherly like.

"She wants to see the Professor."

"Oh, well hello. My name is Ororo, I can take you to him" she smiled warmly.

The young girl sat on a chair waiting to meet with Professor Xavier, she felt so small sitting there in the room all by herself even though a big picture window lit up the room with the warmth of the sun. A click came at the door handle when and older man in his 50 made his way in by wheelchair.

"You asked to speak with me Ms?" Xavier asked knowing this was somewhat normal now.

"Yes, um, my name is Christine Florence. I was given this address by a neighbor and told you would be able to help me. You see I hallucinate, though I can make it so others can to, just by touching their forehead. Yet, I can only see the truth and more of the past then future."

"I see. Would you care to tell me more about these hallucinations?" Xavier asked quite interested in this power he had not fully heard of before.

"I can say that they do occur at the worst times. Well it all started back when I was 10, I was living with my older brother Calien and his fiance, our parents had died when I was way young. Adam had gone out to the store, well I was playing out back she was inside baking cookies. Next thing I knew the house was up in flames and I was running away as fast as my little legs could take me. I've yet to see Calien since then. Well my dance instructor sent my to Australia to learn at the opera house there with her cousin. When I turned 15 I left for England where the horror of my life began. I began to see Calien when I knew he wasn't there, he would be laughing with Isabelle. Oh it was torture to see those things" she paused to take a deep breath to calm herself.

"Please continue, I can't help you unless I know more about this" Xavier stated as he had several weeks earlier.

She smiled and began again. "Just before I left England one of the worst came. I saw Calien being beaten by a man twice his size and much hairier by far. I had been performing at the ballet when I saw this happening out in the crowd. I froze on stage, knowing the routine by heart, staring at where I saw him. Several other dancers stopped as well claiming to see into their past as well. I moved to Boston where I met the people who told me I could find help here with you and that their teenage son was sent here for help."

Xavier looked at the girl in deep thought. "I have not received a case quite like this before but I would like to help you control these visions and when they come to you. We can give you a place to stay here at the Institute if you would like and you would be able to attend school like all the others here."

Christine smiled in delight. "Thank you sir, that would be greatly appreciated."

A soft knock came at the door, before it creaked open. A good looking blue haired boy strolled into the room. He was in a pair of kaki pants and a green t-shirt. a watch was the only thing accenting his outfit. "'Ello. I'm Kurt, or Nightcrawler. The Professor sent meh up to tell yew that supper is redey."

"Thank you Kurt. I'm Christine" she stated with a radiant smile. He blushed and walked down the hall at her side.

"So like what power do you 'ave?" he asked interested to know more of the new comer.

"I hallucinate. I see into the past at unwanted times." And as if on cue a taller dark haired male strode up the stairs. His shoulders are browed making him seem much bigger then he actually was. Christine stopped dead in her tracks staring at him. Kurt stopped just a foot in front of her looking from Logan to her and back. Did she know him?

"What are you starin' at squirt?" Logan asked looking at her fright stricken face. The most she could manage was a short gasp and began to back up.

"Kurt I think I'll pass on supper tonight. I've suddenly lost my appetite."

"Aww, Logan's harmless. Don't be scared of him" Kurt said patting Wolverine on the back.

"Logan?" she asked confused. "How can you see him? How do you see my...no. No it's all in my head. It's all in my head!" she screamed falling to her knees. Tears began to burn as she tried desperately to blink them back. They began to fall in a steady stream, dampening her cheeks and hands.

Kurt teleported to get the Professor unsure of how to handle this new recruit who was seemingly insane. Logan bent on one knee and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to figure out why she cried when she saw him. Was she a past enemy?

"Why do you still torture me? Why must you still follow me? Your supposed to be dead and yet you're still haunting me." She looked up to see if he had disappeared but he sat there a firm hand still resting on her shoulder. He looked into her eyes trying to find an explanation when behind her appeared a scene of such sadness.

Logan watched as he saw a house burning, crumbling to the ground. Then it changed to a cold winters day in a yard in front of the same home he just watched burn. A young girl was helping an young male build a snowman. A woman sat on the front steps laughing every time a little snowball hit his head. He had a scowled for a second before breaking into a smile and hugging the young girl. He thought he heard the girl say "You won't leave me will you?" Then the images were gone, vanished before his eyes. He looked down and the girl ha passed out with her head leaning on his stomach. He scooped her up, taking her to her room and laying her down on her bed. As he was closing the door to leave he heard her whisper, "Calien.."

As the sun set, moon coming up, Christine woke sitting upright on her bed hand on her head. What had happened, she knew she had another vision. "I need some answers." At that she opened her bedroom door and went down the stairs to the main hall. She turned right walking through the living room and around the corner to the kitchen.

Xavier was there with Ororo and a tall red haired girl who was just hanging up the phone. "Scott should be here in a few days. He got delayed by the weather in Cali." She looked to the door in wonder. "We have a new student?"

"Yes, Christine. Please come in, have a seat." Xavier motions to the chair next to his.

"Thank you. Xavier, err, Professor, I need to know more about these visions. Why do they keep reoccurring?"

Ororo smiled "That's what we also would like to find out. Your in the right place dear, and right now that's about the best we can do until we figure out what is causing them. Jean here may be able to help you as well. She is a telepath like Xavier."

"Christine, if you don't mind my asking, why did you freak out when you saw Logan? Has he done something to you in the past?" Jean asked sitting at the small table.

"Logan? You're the second person I've heard call him that. How do you know him?"

Jean looked confused "He's a teacher, well sort of, here at the Institute."

Christine closed her eyes and focused on an image and in just a short time a memory appeared for the three to see. It was of Logan, he was much younger in this hallucination, holding and playing with a small brunette girl. It was spring, her was tossing her in the air, her little white dress and purple ribbons we blowing about in the breeze. He was laughing and smiling, looking dashing in a pale blue polo and jeans.

"That," Christine stated "That is my brother, Calien Logan Florence. I guess his middle name always did suit him better don't you think?"

Jean sat with her mouth gaping open. Ororo was silent watching the image, it was Xavier who broke the silence.

"He does not remember anything of his past. Maybe it was you that got these visions so you could find him and remind him of all he has lost and forgotten."

Well this concludes Chapter 1, and don't think that because it was quite forward the rest will be the same. There are many twists yet to come, for my mind is too quite twisted in many ways.


End file.
